Puissance ou amour
by Jam Peche
Summary: Après la dernière bataille, tout a changé. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de personne qui espèrent un monde sans terreur et qui se battent pour ça. Et pour les aider, un ancien disparu et une armée arrivent. ( Slash, DracoxHarry. )
1. Prologue

** Bonjour ou Bonsoir,**

**Alors c'est la première fiction ( sérieuse ) que je poste, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et merci à ma Kékille, qui corrige. Normalement .. Je dis bien ' normalement ', il n'y a plus de faute. **

**Voici le prologue,**

**Confiture.**

* * *

Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la dernière bataille. Des hommes sont morts. Ainsi que des femmes. Des enfants ont perdu leurs parents et des adolescents ont vu l'horreur de la guerre. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de personnes à s'unir contre tout ça. Contre cette guerre qui fait rage, toutes les créatures sont venues aider pendant la guerre. Toutes. Beaucoup étaient du côté des ténèbres. Mais il y en avait aussi du côté de la lumière. Bien sûr, leurs espoirs étaient partis en fumée quand ils ont su que la personne qui devait combattre ces ténèbres, avait disparu ainsi que la chance de voir disparaître ces horreurs.

Il ne reste plus que quelques sorciers qui se battent toujours. En attente de changement. Ils rêvent toujours, espèrent, un monde meilleur. Où ils pourront élever leurs enfants sans les cris de terreur et le sang coulant de toutes parts.

Mais tout ça ne laisse qu'un goût amer de vengeance dans leurs bouches. Car oui, c'est une promesse. Ils se vengeront. Et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une personne qu'on croyait morte, était revenue. Beaucoup plus puissante ... Et avec une armée.

* * *

**Dîtes votre avis. Et on se retrouve, si vous avez aimé, la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre.**

**Bye bye,**

**Confiture.**


	2. Découverte et recherche

**Bonjour, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre maintenant. Je trouvais que ça faisait long d'attendre une semaine pour le premier chapitre. **

**NOTE : **

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire oui. Les personnages seront différent et auront une vie différente, c'est une fiction. **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Confiture.**

* * *

Remus soupira. C'était la nuit. Il détestait quand la nuit tombait, car il devait s'endormir et entendre tous ces cris, ces gemissements de douleur qui le hantaient. Et ce sang qui coulait, qui ne faisait que ça .. Ce rouge qui tachait tous ses rêves.

Pourtant, avant, il avait toujours aimé regarder les lumières et la lune. Oh, la lune. Cette traitresse. Lui qui avait prié devant elle, qui l'avait supplié. Elle qui n'avait que rit devant cette scène. Oui, Remus détestait la nuit. Il détestait ce bleu sombre magnifique que le ciel montrait. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Après tout, tout n'est que douleur. Ce ciel devrait être rouge. Rouge comme le sang.

Il s'en rappelait de comment tout avait commencé. Il avait toujours vécu une vie paisible, des amis géniaux et une famille aimable, quoi de mieux ? Mais, un jour, tout a basculé. Et tout son monde s'écroula. Oui, il en rêvait le soir. Encore et encore, et la journée il faisait tout pour s'occuper, et oublier les souvenirs de la mort de ses proches qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il décida de se coucher, avec cette peur qu'il ressentait toujours avant de s'endormir ..

** - Un ! Deux ! C... Crois !**

**Il rigola.**

**- Non, trois.**

**- C.. Crois !**

**- Répètes après moi .. T..R..O..I..S !**

**- C.. C... CROIS !**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, gloussa-t-il en voyant la moue boudeuse de l'enfant.**

**Il leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, sa vie était parfaite.**

** -M.. Mus ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu me sauveras toujours hein ? Comme un super héro ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Dit l'adulte, inquiet.**

**- Pour rien, Mus ! Et l'enfant rit, innocent.**

**Puis, tout devient rouge. Rouge sang.**

**- Mus ... Mus ! REMUS ! La voix de l'enfant devenait lointaine.**

**L'image devient flou, trop rouge. Un mal de tête et encore du rouge. Et la dernière chose qu'il voit et l'absence de l'enfant .. Et encore ce rouge.**

* * *

Remus se frotta les yeux. Il avait encore mal dormi, il avait encore fait ce rêve .. À vrai dire, il le faisait tout le temps depuis sa disparition .. Puis au fil du temps, ça s'est arrêté. Mais depuis quelques jours, tous les souvenirs reviennent. Remus soupira .. Il voudrait tellement que ça se termine .. Tellement.

Il s'assit sur la seule chaise libre autour de la table ronde. Tous les combattants étaient réunis autour de cette table. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Pourquoi nous avoir appelé aujourd'hui ? N'avons nous pas réunion dans deux jours ? J'étais occupé ! Claqua froidement Severus Snape.

Severus Snape était un ancien espion. Il travaillait pour les ténèbres mais un jour, il a décidé de changer de camps. Personne ne sait comment ni pourquoi, mais tout le monde lui a fait confiance. Après tout, c'était Albus Dumbledor qui a eu cette décision, et lui seul c'est pourquoi Snape avait fait ça.

** - Et bien, en revoyant nos plans, nos combattants, nos adversaires et les créatures contre et avec nous, j'ai trouvé une forte, puissante et rare race de créature n'avait pas encore fait son choix.**

- **Et ... Quelle est cette race** ? Dit l'ancien espion, toujours froidement, mais en ayant l'air plus interéssé. D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait.

-** Ce sont les elfs noirs ...,** Albus continua malgré les regards, **mais ne vous fiez pas à leurs noms. Ils ne sont, ni des elfes, ni des sombres créatures.**

**- Mais alors, pourquoi les appelle-t-on ainsi ?** Cette fois, c'était Remus qui avait posé la question.

**- Et bien, ces créatures sont une légende. Je suis même supris que vous ne la connaissez pas. Ce sont eux qui ont donné le nom ' elf '. Un jour, le roi et la reine de cette puissance race, anciennement appelés les ' Gardiens de la forêt ', ont sauvé un enfant perdu dans une forêt très dangereuse. L'enfant, sans parent ni proche, fut adopté par la famille royale. Qui lui donna le nom ' Elf ' .. D'où le nom de la créature. En grandissant, ses parents remarquèrent ses oreilles pointues, remarquant de ce fait qu'il n'était pas humain. Qu'est-ce-qu'il était ? Ça, ils ne le savaient point. Mais toute la race des gardiens, mourut. Il ne restait qu'Elf, qui a eu un descendant avec l'une des ces créatures. Au fil du temps, le nom ' Elf ' est resté. Et ils ont commencé à s'appeler comme ça.**

**- Mais .. Monsieur, pourquoi Elf noir ?**

- **Oh, ça ... Dans la légende, il est dit aussi que leurs coeurs étaient noirs jusqu'à la rencontre de leurs compagnons.**

Oh, tout ça paraissait plus clair dit comme ça.

**- Mais .. N'est ce pas qu'une légende ?** Demanda Hermione.

Hermione Granger était une jeune fille très intelligente et née moldu. Elle avait été adopter petite, par une famille sorcière. Enfin, très peu de gens savent beaucoup de détails sur cette histoire.

**- Bonne question. Mais les légendes sont inspirés d'histoires vraies non ?**

Tout le monde restait silencieux .. Ils avaient peut-être une chance ..

**- Il y a quelques jours, nous avons découvert qu'il y avait eu un descendant d'une de ces créatures. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est puissant. Très puissant. Plus puissant que nous tous réunis.**

* * *

Remus frissonna. Albus les avait envoyé dans une forêt disant qu'une forte magie avait été repérer ici.

**' Il avait dit la même chose pour les cinq autres forêt. '** Pensa-t-il en passant ses bras autour de son corps, essayant de se donner un peu de chaleur.

** - Tss .. Il m'énerve ce vieux.**

Il avait presque oublié qu'il était en compagnie de Severus.

Un bruit coupa ses pensés. Ça ressemblait à un .. Rugissement ou un cri rauque. Ou peut-être les deux. Remus se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, seuls leurs baguettes illuminaient cette sinistre forêt.

**- Effrayé Lupin ?** Fit Severus, moqueur.

**- Pas plus que toi, Snape.** Sa voix était calme mais ferme. Il avait déjà froid, il ne voulait pas en plus s'énerver.

La recherche allait être longue ... Enfin, pas si longue que ça.

* * *

**Pour ' Elf noir ' je me suis inspirée d'Elfe hein. Donc, ce n'est pas une erreur. Voilà voilà.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon, la suite dans quelques jours. **

**Bye bye,**

**Confiture.**


	3. Manoir sinistre

**Bonjour, Bonsoir. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et aussi je remercie ma Kékille qui a corrigé le chapitre et qui a aussi participé pour l'écrire. Que ferai-je sans toi ? **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Confiture. **

* * *

Remus en avait marre ! Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il était là. En plus, cette forêt ne le rassurait pas du tout. Etait-ce parce qu'il entendait des branches craquer tout autour d'eux ou le fait qu'il se sentait observé ? Peut-être les deux.

Remus sursauta. Son camarade venait de le prendre par le bras, malgré ses protestations, et de l'entrainer dans une course folle à travers toute la forêt. Il essaya d'éviter les branches et les arbres tout en regardant au sol pour ne pas tomber. Il se cogna contre Severus, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta.

**- Pourquoi ... Aaah .. Pourquoi as-tu ... Fait ça ? **haleta-t-il.

**- Regarde .. fut la seule réponse de son camarade.**

Devant lui, se trouvait l'incarnation de la pureté elle-même. C'était si blanc, si pur, si .. magnifique qu'il pensait halluciner. Comme une douce illusion. Une jeune fille se tenait là, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et ondulaient vers le bas de son dos. Son teint de porcelaine lui donnait un air de poupée, blanche et pure. Remus pouvait le deviner, la toucher serait comme toucher de la soie. Mais le plus choquant chez elle, étaient ses grands yeux rêveurs vert émeraude. Son regard semblait vous pénétrer l'âme. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui lui arrivait à ses chevilles, montrant ses petits pieds nus. Ses manches étaient larges, montrant ses douces épaules alors que ses mains étaient cachées derrière son dos. Une grande ligne de perles commençait du début de sa poitrine et se séparait en deux lignes pour finir en bas du tissue. On pouvait voir ses frêles, pâles et fines jambes par les ouvertures de sa robe, sur les côtés.

**- Bonjour**, dit la jeune fille d'une voix cristalline.

La blonde gloussa devant les hommes figés.

- **Je ne vais pas vous mordre vous savez .., sa voix douce tout en étant puissante sonnait dans leurs têtes, sans indiscrétion ... Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans cette forêt ? Elle est très dangereuse, le saviez-vous ?**

**- Ça serait plutôt à nous de dire ça, si elle est siiiii dangereuse que vous le dîtes, une fille comme vous ne devrez pas y être.**

Remus donna un coup de coude à Severus alors que la jeune fille éclata d'un doux rire.

**- Je suis habituée à cette forêt, après tout j'habite ici. Assez parlé de moi, que faites-vous donc ici ?** dit-elle en coupant Remus dans son élan, voyant qu'il allait parler.

- **Nous... Euh, nous sommes à la recherche de trace d'une certaine créature...** La voix de Remus était hésitante.

- **Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?** dit la jeune fille sans s'intéresser plus que ça à la conversation.

** - Les... Elfs noirs ...**

**- Oh... Je vois. Alors il avait raison...** Elle gloussa doucement, ignorant les regards interrogateurs que lui jetaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Sans rajouter un mot de plus, elle leur tourna le dos en marchant lentement vers un chemin qui, apparemment, lui était familier. Comme une invitation à la suivre. Sans se poser des questions, ils la suivirent. Elle semblait connaître la route par coeur car elle tournait et prenait d'autres chemins comme par habitude. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta.

**- Continuez tout droit et vous y serez**, dit-elle en profitant que Remus et Severus tournent la tête vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt pour s'éclipser.

- **Oui mais...** Remus s'arrêta, elle n'était plus là. **Oh...**

**- Étrange. .. Bon, allons-y.**

- **Attends ! Tu vas y aller comme ça ? Une fille ressemblant à un ange, apparaît dans la forêt et te dit d'aller là-bas et toi tu y vas ?**

**- ... Ça me semble logique d'y aller ... Et puis, si tu ne veux pas, ne me suis pas.** Et comme pour accentuer ses mots, il partit vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué la jeune fille.

Remus se mordit la lèvre, il était trop curieux. Qui était-ce cette fille et pourquoi les a-t-elle guidés ici ? Il claqua sa langue nerveusement et courut pour rattraper son camarade.

* * *

Il avait l'impression de marcher sans destination. C'était toujours la même chose : arbre, arbre, arbre, manoir, arbre ..

Manoir ? En se rapprochant de la bâtisse, il acquiesa. Oui, c'était un manoir. Il était assez sombre et semblait inhabité. Il y avait quatre fenêtres dont deux étaient recouvertes d'un drap sale, qui avait dû être blanc il y a longtemps, alors qu'à une des fênetres, le verre était cassé apparemment par la branche d'un arbre. On ne pouvait pas savoir la couleur d'origine du manoir, noirci par le temps. Il y avait en face, ce qui avant devait ressembler à une fontaine. La grande porte d'entrée était poussiéreuse et semblait les appeler.

Ils poussèrent la grille penchée qui était malheureusement trop vielle pour protéger de n'importe quel individu, et ils pénétrèrent dans la cour.

La cour était un grand espace délabré, qui avait l'air d'avoir été abandonné depuis longtemps déjà. Sous le ciel gris et nuageux, elle semblait encore plus macabre. L'herbe avait maintenant poussé de telle sorte qu'elle en arrivait presque aux hanches, ceci étant sans doute dû au fait qu'on l'aie laissée poussée en jachère pendant peut-être plusieurs années. Les mauvaises herbes, les petites bêtes en tous genres pullulaient, une étrange impression de tristesse se dégageant du tableau, et même si les plantes étaient vertes, l'ambiance était telle qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être grises. Le petit ruisseau à l'eau claire, qui avait dû être si beau et éclatant autrefois, était à présent un triste lac, morne, terne et sale, d'une couleur étrangement verdâtre. Comme si le jardin n'avait pas l'air assez affligeant comme ça, des arbres nus, sans aucunes feuilles ni de fruits, à l'écorce arrachée, se courbaient en tous sens, comme si le poids du ciel était trop lourd pour eux. Leurs branches se formaient en une étrange arche pour quiconque aurait l'audace de venir visiter ce paysage lugubre. Pourtant, on devinait encore une certaine beauté d'autrefois que le temps avait sûrement ravagée. Les arbres avaient sans doute dû être feuillus, plein de beaux fruits colorés. Le lac avait sans doute dû être un joli ruisseau clair, qui donnait la douce mélodie de l'eau, servant de refuge à quelques poissons, coulant par plusieurs petits cours d'eau qui étaient tous asséchés et sans vie maintenant. Sûrement que les herbes désordonnées et craquelées de maintenant étaient l'herbe verte, vive et fraîchement coupée d'autrefois. Cependant, plus rien ne subsistait de l'endroit enjoué et lumineux qu'était la cour auparavant. On n'y voyait plus qu'une place vierge, désolée, inconsolable. Il n'y avait que du vide, du vide et du vide, parfois secoué par un vent affligeant, ce genre d'endroit qui vous rend morose et mélancolique rien qu'en le regardant.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, craintifs et hésitants. Le tableau qui se dressait devant eux leur donna des frissons alors que le bruit de leurs chaussures contre les cailloux qui formaient un chemin résonnait. Ils sursautèrent quand le silence fut brutalement déchiré par un croissement de corbeau qui passait par là. Ils arrivèrent devant les petites marches de l'entrée après ce qu'ils leur semblaient des heures ! Ils grimpèrent doucement tout en ignorant le grincement des marches.

La grande porte se tenait là, sale et poussiéreuse. Elle semblait fermée, et malgré le fait qu'ils auraient pu entrer rien qu'en la poussant, Severus leva, d'une main tremblante, le heurtoir et le claqua trois fois contre la porte.

**- .. Qu'est-ce-que ..**

**- J'ai toqué.**

**- Merci, je le savais. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu vois bien que c'est inhabité ! Tu t'attends à quoi ? Que tu toques et que ça s'ouvre comm...**

Il s'interrompit. La porte venait de s'entrouvrir dans un grincement sinistre, alors que Severus le regardait avec un sourir satisfait. Il soupira tout en regardant la porte, méfiant. Severus, lui, ne réflechissait pas deux fois avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand qui reprit son grincement.

**- Après toi, dit Severus en souriant.**

**- Euh .. Je pense que je vais rester là. Après tout ..**

Severus ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et poussa Remus dans la maison, entrant après lui tout en marmonnant que c'était d'habitude les Gryffondor qui se jetaient dans la gueule du loup sans réflechir. Il tira Remus par le bras vers ce qu'ils pensaient être le centre de la pièce, en essayant d'entrevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Il sortit sa baguette, et d'un sort, il alluma toutes les bougies du grand chandelier, au dessus de leur tête.

La pièce où ils étaient était un grand hall, qui semblait plutôt propre pour un manoir abandonné. Un grand tapis vert partait de l'entrée et montait le grand escalier qui mangeait tout le hall. Severus traina, hésitant, Remus vers l'escalier alors que ce dernier regardait partout autour de lui. Il monta la première marche et les autres difficilement puisque celles-ci donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient céder sous son poids. L'escalier grinçait à chacun de leurs pas et il avait encore ce sentiment, il se sentait observé et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Au final, l'escalier se séparait en deux pour continuer à monter des deux autres côtés. Il prit l'escalier de gauche, toujours en trainant Remus derrière lui, ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage sans problème, après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures.

Ils étaient dans un long couloir avec une dizaine de portes, mais celle qui avait attiré son attention était une plus loin ... Etait-ce une illusion ? Il voyait de la lumière s'échapper de cette pièce ..

Severus lâcha son camarade et passa une main sur son visage. Il était sûr d'une chose.

**- Lupin ..**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ne paniques pas mais ... On est pas seul dans ce manoir. **

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Je l'ai terminé hier et corrigé aujourd'hui, et je suis fière de ce chapitre. Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé et, si oui, on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite.**

**Bye bye,**

**Confiture.**


	4. Bonjour les questions idiotes

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! **

**Ouais, j'ai pris tout mon temps pour faire la suite, mais c'est les vacances. Enfin bref, la voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Confiture. **

* * *

Remus haleta. Il sentit une grande panique le submerger, alors qu'il frissonnait.

**- Que veux-tu par "Nous ne sommes pas seuls" ?**

**- Eh bien, on est pas seuls ! Franchement, c'est pas si difficile à comprendre, **dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Mais... Ça ne peut-être que des sans-abris qui se réfugient ici...**

**- ...Si ça peut te rassurer.**

Ce dernier alors, commença à se diriger vers cette porte au fond du couloir, là où il y avait une faible lumière qui se montrait. Il sursauta quand il sentit le corps de Remus pressé contre le sien.

**- Lupin qu'est ce que tu fous ?**

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, sauf un haussement d'épaules qui le calma un peu. Remus avait juste peur .. Enfin, ces Gryffondor sont censés être courageux ? Vive leur courage. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à la porte, qui était entrouverte, toujours avec son boulet derrière lui.

**- Dis, ça ne serait pas mieux de rentrer ?** dit le boulet en chuchotant.

Severus l'ignora et poussa la porte. Une vive lumière en sortit et ils durent fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était forte.

**- Merde, c'est quoi ça ?**

Et comme si il ne s'était rien passé, la lumière disparut pour laisser voir une grande pièce, qui était apparemment un bureau. La pièce semblait propre, contrairement à celles de la maison. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, remplie de livres en tous genres et une cheminée à côté. Une grande cheminée, où le feu crépitait. Oui, c'était sûr. Il y avait quelqu'un ici. Il tourna la tête vers le bureau en bois qui était au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une tasse encore fumante avec ce qui semblait du café dedans. Et la chaise de bureau était tournée vers la bibliothéque.

Severus s'avança un peu. À peine fut-il complétement dans la pièce avec son boulet, la porte se referma derrière eux en un claquement bruyant. Remus sursauta, tout en se pressant encore plus contre le corps chaud de Severus.

**- Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe ?** siffla ce dernier.

Et comme si on attendait que ça, le siège se retourna lentement.

**- Bien le bonjour, chers invités.** Et l'homme sur le siège caressa le chat sur ses genoux.

Severus frissonna. Il ne voyait pas très bien qui était la personne, car seul le feu de la cheminée éclairait la pièce, mais il pouvait voir que c'était un homme. Grâce à son costume qui arrivait à entrapercevoir, mais aussi grâce à sa voix chaude et rauque.

**- J'attendais votre venue avec tellement d'impatience ! J'allais même venir vous voir moi-même, vous étiez tellement longs à venir ! Aaaaaaargh, je m'ennuyais seul, ici. M'enfin. Je vais laisser passer ça. Sinon, comment vous trouvez mon entrée ? Franchement j'ai adoré vos têtes quand la chaise s'est retournée ! Il s'arrêta deux minutes, le temps de calmer son fou rire. Et le chat ! Je voulais faire cliché, genre "Je vous attendais, Monsieur Bond !" Aloooooooooooors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**- Mais... Bon sang... Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Mmmh, je vous en prie, asseyez vous.**

**- Je... Répondez !**

**- Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir d'abord ?**

**- Qui... Êtes... Vous ? **dit Severus en accentuant bien sur les mots.

**- Oh, que vous êtes ennuyants ! Toujours les mêmes questions, j'attendais plus de votre part ! Je vous mets quand même un cinq.**

**- Que...**

**- Asseyez-vous !** Cette fois-ci, la voix était plus dure et ferme.

Remus sursauta. Ça sonnait comme un ordre. Il s'avança vers la chaise en tremblant, bordel, qui était ce type ?

**- Je vois que votre compagnon est plus docile que vous, alors c'est lui le dominé ?** La phrase était suivi d'un éclat de rire qui figea les deux hommes.

**- Ça suffit ! Répondez à nos questions maintenant ! Qui êtes-vous ?**

- Je suis... Je ne sais pas. Je suis une poussière sur une douce fleur, je suis la pluie qui tombe sur les cercueils et je suis le vent qui soulève les jupes des filles... L'homme soupira, on peut dire que je suis... Le diable ! Et il éclata de rire. Non, je plaisante. C'est une blague, appelez moi comme vous voulez. Maître m'ira très bien. Et vous ? En fait non, je sais qui vous êtes. Remus et... Severus c'est ça ? Ahlala, je suis tellement bon.

La surprise se lisait sur leurs visages. Autant pour la blague qui les terrifiait, autant pour l'inconnu qui connaissait leurs noms.

**- Mais... Comm...**

**- Comment je sais ? Raaaaaaah ! Changez de registre, j'en ai marre. Et puis, vous n'avez pas à savoir qui je suis. Je ne suis pas votre petit ami après tout.** Dit l'homme en gloussant à sa blague, alors qu'il étendait ses pieds sur le bureau.

Severus était énervé. Pour qui se prenait-il cet homme ? Il était arrogant, et ça énervait Severus, qui n'avait qu'une envie. Étriper cet homme pour qu'il arrête ce rire complètement flippant.

**- Non sérieusement, je suis ce que vous recherchez.**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Arg, vous êtes plus idiot que ce que je pensais !**

**- Ça suffit maintenant !** dit Severus en se levant brusquement, faisant face à l'homme.

**- Et, dites moi, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?** dit l'homme de sa voix traînante.

Alors que Severus allait lui apprendre les bonnes manières à sa façon, Remus le prit par le bras et le fit tomber avec la grâce d'un éléphant sur son siège.

**-Excusez le, il n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.**

**- Oui, enfin, faites-le vacciner. Je connais un bon vétérinaire, si vous voulez.** Et l'homme fit un clin d'oeil pour ponctuer sa phrase, alors que Severus grognait derrière.

**- Euh, merci ... Je suppose. Répondez à nos questions, s'il vous plait.**

**- Mmmmh .. Très bien, mais, je ne répondrai qu'aux questions intelligentes que tu poseras, et vu que tu n'es pas une lumière, il n'y aura que peu de réponses !**

**- Ok, dit-il en ignorant la moquerie de l'autre, qui êtes vous ?**

L'homme l'ignora, et commença à chantonner.

**- ... Que faîtes vous là ?**

Il ne s'arrêta pas de chanter.

**-Que faisons-nous là ? Cette fois-ci c'était Severus qui avait parlé, et l'homme avait cessé de chanter.**  
**-Et bien, c'est une longue histoire. Très longue. **  
**-Raccourcissez. **  
**-Vous avez été envoyés ici pour une raison non ? Et si ce que vous cherchiez, était là ? Sous votre nez ?** gloussa l'homme.** M'enfin, mon domestique va vous raccompagner à la porte. Vous m'ennuyez.**  
**-Quoi, mais ... Votre domestique ? **  
**-Oui ... Ça aussi c'est une longue histoire...**

Et alors que la chaise se retourner, cachant de ce fait l'homme, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme. Il était plus grand que Severus et portait une grande robe noire avec une capuche qui cachait le haut de son visage. On ne voyait que ses lèvres roses et un morceau de sa peau pâle.

**- Si vous voulez bien me suivre**, dit le nouveau venu, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

* * *

**- Comme vous l'aviez dit, monsieur.**  
**- Avais-tu douté de moi, mon cher ?**  
**- Jamais, Maître. Jamais.**  
**- Bien. Maintenant, que ferais-tu pour satisfaire les envies de ton maître, Draco ? **  
**- Tout, Harry. Tout.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, personnellement j'ai aimé l'écrire. **

**Comment trouvez-vous les deux nouveaux personnages qui viennent d'apparaître ? Ahah, je me suis inspirée de .. Moi, pour le personnage ' méchant ' et amusant krkr. **

**Enfin brf, bye bye,**

**et à bientôt pour la suite,**

**Confiture.**


End file.
